The true meaning of Paradise
by WhenDreamsBecomeAReality
Summary: 'The heart goes on without one realising it.' -Unknown


_I do not own the anime. But it now owns my heart which isn't fair at all!_

_'Oh Cheza. My little girl, my little flower.'_ A soft voice coos.

Cheza opens her red eyes and looks up. There is a woman with long silver hair flowing down her back. She is wearing a blood red, skin tight suit on. All of her eye is a light blue. '_It seems your time had came as well like all the others.'_

Cheza sits up and searches her body for wounds. "Why is this one here?"

The woman turns. '_You were killed like your friends.'_

"Where is Kiba?" Cheza asks.

_'In paradise with the others. Thanks to you he made it.'_ The woman laughs.

'_I always knew you would be special pínulítill blóm mín, my tiny flower.'_ She smiles a little and the woman grabs her child's hand.

'_I am sorry. It has been too long since I have seen one of my children. Please tell me what has happened to you.'_ The woman sits down.

Cheza smiles. "This one has found many friends to play with and makes sure to take care of them. The wolves was always nice to this one."

Cheza swings her head around. "What is your name? This one never heard it."

_'I really do not have a name but you can call me mother. I have another name but I am afraid if you speak it you will disappear like the others.'_ Mother whispers.

Mother touches the ground and flowers sprout up. "What do you mean? This one does not understand."

_'Take a walk with Mother Cheza and I will tell you of your brothers and sisters.'_ Cheza stands up and tightened her grip on Mother's hand. "How come this one can see now?"

_'Because where we are nothing is alive. We are all dead here, which means you regain anything you lost. Since you lost your eyesight it has been returned to you.'_

"What would you call this place?" Cheza asks.

_'You can call this place Heimilið af blómum. Or Home of the flowers if you will. It is where all my children come when they need my help after they die.'_ Mother says, starting to walk.

"This one never asked for help Mother." Cheza comments.

_'No one does. But I know when you need it. And I know why you want it.'_ Mother smiles.

Cheza looks down. Wherever Mother touches with her foot flowers sprout and then blooms when she removes her foot. "You are confusing to this one Mother."

_'I am confusing to all who have yet to realise what they need me for.'_ Mother laughs.

She brushes Cheza's hair back. A flower that matches Mother's outfit appears in her hair. _'It matches your eyes my sweet flower.'_

"Are you going to tell this one why she is here?" Cheza questions.

_'The question is will you tell me? What was the one thing you wanted most in the world, pínulítill blóm mín?'_

Cheza looks up at the lone moon in the sky. "This one wanted Kiba and the others to be happy."

A hand gently forces Cheza's face down. '_But most importantly you wanted Kiba to be able to live on without you. Right?'_

Cheza looks into Mother's blue eyes and nods. "Will you help this one make it happen?"

_'Of course Cheza. But it requires your time and effort. Are you ready to do that?'_ Mother smiles out.

Cheza lets out a small yes and Mother puts a hand over Cheza's eyes. _'I need you to not look until I tell you okay?'_

Cheza nods and feels herself being picked up. "What are you doing?"

_'It is okay pínulítill blóm mín, I know what I am doing.'_ Mother laughs.

Cheza remained silent and didn't object to anything. She was going to help her after all. But there was one thing on Cheza's mind. Who was Mother exactly? She said she had another name but what was it? _'Do not fret Cheza you will learn it, I promise.'_ Mother coos out.

She removes her hand and watches Cheza take in the vast scenery. The two are in the field where lunar flowers are blooming. In the middle is a huge fountain which holds a gigantic ball of water. On the inside is a man holding a flower that resembles Mother. "Who is that?" Cheza questions walking closer to the fountain.

'_He is the first to ever pluck a flower from the ground. I believe his name was Ame.'_ Mother says. touching the ball with her hand.

Lunar flowers appear all over the containment glass, covering the man from sight. "Was that you in his hand Mother?" Cheza asks.

The silver haired woman looks at the flower covered ball. _'Yes. Long ago I was a flower like all the others here. They called me Mother because I was the first flower to spread seeds around the world.'_

Mother looks at the ball with a look of sorrow. _'But I never got to see any of my children bloom and grow. This was the only way I could see all of you again.'_

Cheza holds her Mother's hand. "This one does not want you to be sad."

_'I am not sad Cheza. I am joyful I am able to see all of you again.'_ Mother smiles.

The older flower grabs the smaller hand tighter with a grin. '_Come along we have work to do.'_

_-(like it? Feel like it's missing something? Tell me in the your reviews.)-_

Hige finishes his hotdog in only a couple of bites. The rain was coming down harder now and he didn't want his food to get wet. He starts to walk home but is shoved to the ground by a person running. "Hey watch where ya goin'!" Hige yells.

Hige begins to pick his groceries up when a small puppy runs up and takes a package of meat. It runs off into the crowded sidewalk and Hige runs after it, food on the ground forgotten. "Hey! Give it back!"

Hige brushes by people who give him strange looks and rude words. "That was my only thing of meat! Come on!" Hige hollers.

The puppy only runs faster until it reaches a alleyway. "I caught ya pup! Hand the meat over." Hige demands, walking into the alley.

The chubby man walks in and sees the pup. "There you are-"

A low growl vibrated through the ground and Hige stops. "What the hell?"

Glowing yellow eyes appear and Hige curses. "What is that?"

A giant white wolf pounces on Hige and barks. "Holy shit! What the fuck are you?!"

The puppy runs from the alleyway in a fit of terror, the meat forgotten. Hige fights the wolf as best as he can until the wolf tries to bite his neck. "That's how you wanna play huh?" Hige challenges.

He reverts to his wolf form and pounces back on the other. The two bite and bark until Hige is sent to the ground, teeth on his neck. 'Okay, okay let me up. You're alpha I get it.' Hige sighs.

The white wolf backs off and Hige brushes his pants for any dirt. 'Who are you?' The artic wolf asks.

"I'm Hige Senshi. What might your name be Alpha?" Hige questions.

Hige goes deeper into the alley to look for the meat the puppy had stole. "I'm Kiba Urufu." a voice behind Hige says.

"Wolf huh? Suits you well Kiba. So tell me why were you over here hiding?" Hige turns and nearly drops the meat again.

Something about Kiba seems strangely familiar. Like they were friends of a sort. Kiba is wearing a black jacket with blue jeans and black chuck taylor's. The zipper is undone and the sleeves are rolled up on his jacket, exposing his white shirt. "I wasn't hiding."

Hige rubs his head. "So if you weren't hiding what were you doin'?"

"Something over here called to me. The voice was like a soft melody that I heard before, but I don't know where." Kiba says quietly.

"A voice like a soft melody huh? And you think it came from this alleyway?" Hige questions.

"Yes. I know it." Kiba replies.

"Listen I gotta get home now. Good luck on find that voice." Hige says, wanting to run away.

This man, Kiba felt too familiar for comfort. Kiba's eyes seem to pierce his very soul. They were such a nice dark blue though. Much pretty than that girl's the other day. "I need-" Kiba falls to the ground and Hige runs over.

"Hey what's happening to you? Kiba?" Hige voice slowly fades out.

-(Review?)-

_'You see it is no easy task and that is why I needed your help Cheza.'_ Mother pants out.

Her arms are sprouting thorns from the inside causing her to bleed. "Mother!"

_'Cheza I have started it. It is up to you to let the others connect. I will help but it will not be much at all. I am far too drained right now._' Mother grunts out.

Her silver hair has turned black and her suit is now green. Her once blue eyes are white. "What is happening to you?" Cheza asks, worry in her voice.

_'I am only tired. I have not done such a thing in years and I am afraid I was underestimating how much power it would take. Do not worry, just get ready for your part.'_ Mother says, smiling through the pain.

Cheza nods and holds out her hands. "Can this one start?"

_'Yes. Be careful.'_

-(Hey there, this is just a page break.)-

The white kitten mewls in the box and Toboe picks it up. "I wonder who left you here." He thinks out loud.

The rain has stopped but the clouds have yet to leave. Cars honk their horns and people walk by. Most choose to ignore Toboe and the kitten in his hands. "I'm sure Hige will let me keep you. But you need a name." Toboe thinks.

The kitten's blue eyes stare at him with such a fondness it shouldn't be possible. "Well it might seem simple but how about Blue?"

Blue purrs at her new name and Toboe grins. "Awesome you love it! Come on, Hige has to meet you now!"

The teenager runs, splashing water everywhere. Blue holds on for dear life and shakes like a leaf. Toboe still has his umbrella open and doesn't see when he runs into a man.

"Watch where you're going runt." The man demands.

Toboe removes his umbrella from his view. "Who are you calling runt? I'm 20 year old!"

The man stood a solid foot over him wearing leather and sunglasses. "You? 20 years old? You look like a little boy." The man teased.

"I am not a little boy!" Toboe yells.

He glares up at the man. He had silver hair that stood out from the crowd. "Woah. Did you dye your hair this color?" Toboe reaches out to touch the strange man's hair, anger forgotten.

Blue mewls at the action and Toboe pulls back. "Listen runt I have to go."

"My name is not runt! It's Toboe!" The red haired man yells.

Blue claws at Toboe's shirt and he nearly drops her. "Ow blue that hurt."

Toboe looks down at the kitten and hears a laugh. "I'm Tsume. I'll see you later runt." Tsume walks away.

"I'm Toboe not runt!"

He pouts and unhooks Blue's claws from his shirt. "Stupid guy. I told him my name and everything. Yet he still called me runt."

Toboe's cell phone rings and the red haired man digs in his pocket. "Hello?"

"Toboe you might want to come home, right now." Hige grits out.

He is breathing heavily and it worries Toboe. Hige never does anything that involves any physical work so why is he tired? "I'll be home soon brother."

Hige hangs up when he hears the reply. "I wonder what's up with him." Toboe says to Blue.

She meows and tilts her head.

-(This part needs some work)-

Cheza falters and nearly falls to the ground. "It was too much for this one Mother."

Mother grabs Cheza's hands. _'I know Cheza but we are done now. Now the rest is up to them and you.'_

"What do you mean?" Cheza asks.

_'You will bring them happiness like you wanted. I am sorry you can not stay with me but this is now your own journey. I did everything I could to help you.'_ Mother smiles out.

She waves her hands around and a portal emerges. '_It is time for you to be reborn Cheza.'_

"This one does not want to! This one never learned Mother's name!" Cheza yells.

_'I am Móðir allra blómum, Mother of all the flowers.'_ Mother says, smiling.

While she steps into the portal Cheza tries not to cry. "This one will miss you."

'_And I you. But do not fret we will meet again soon.'_ Móðir allra blómum promises.

A/N: Like it? Hate it? This could be a one shot but I might make it a couple of chapters just for fun.


End file.
